Mute Beauty
by thewalking-lucy
Summary: When Jasper offers to help out at the Swan farm with his sister after a breakup, he meets Bella; the farmer's mute daughter. Will he find out what happened and more importantly, can he help her? Not the best summary, R&R AH B/J Em/R C/Es E/A
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING, NOTHING AT ALL. That freakin' sucks man.**

**Mute Beauty**

**Chapter 1 – The Beginning**

**Jasper POV**

I opened my truck door, allowing the scent of soil and farm animals to fill my nose. I pulled myself out and was hit with a scorching, but somewhat comfortable heat that, every so often, had a slight breeze to it. I smiled to myself; _this would be a good place for me. _

I slammed the door shut and locked it quickly, eager to find the farmer that I would be assisting. My sister worked here and told me the farm needed all the help it could get. Her boyfriend was the farmer's son so she would do pretty much anything to stay with him and, disgustingly, to see him hot and sweaty. So when me and my girlfriend, Maria, came to an end I found myself in need of a distraction and however long of farming seemed to be the right choice.

Suddenly a wave of blonde came racing towards me, causing me to crash to the floor, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Jazzy!" The blonde, which I could now see was my sister, squealed.

"Hey Rosie!" I smiled, picking her up into a hug, "How have you been?"

"Good, good." She nodded, "So... how are you?" She said cautiously, she didn't specify what she meant by it, but I knew.

"I'm fine, honestly." She looked at me doubtfully, "Oh come on Rose, me and my girlfriend broke up, it's not the end of the world. I'm a big boy now. Look," I said, pulling up the waist band of my boxers so that she could see it, "I wear big boy pants too!"

She slapped my lightly on my arm, "Okay. I get it, you're okay." She put her hands up in defense, "But if you're not okay and want some serious revenge, you know who to call." She said winking.

I chuckled, "So where's the farmer's son I've heard so much about? And the actual farmer?"

"Follow me, they're in the barn." She turned towards a very traditional looking red barn.

As we entered I saw 3 figures. One, was a big, muscular man with short dark curly hair, who would have looked really intimidating, if it wasn't for his slightly babyish face and the fact he squealed "Rosie!" as soon as she walked into the barn and ran over to engulf her with a hug. Which also led me to believe this man was Emmett.

Next one was also a man, old but definitely not incapable. He had a strong looking figure, not nearly as muscular as Emmett's though. His face was aged and his hair was greying. He wore a friendly smile and I felt welcomed.

And lastly was a girl. She was small, both in size and figure. He long mahogany hair draped down in front of her face and part down her back, the rest fell down her shoulder and her arm. She was wearing a light blue shirt with denim dungarees on top and she was also sporting muddy red boots. I laughed to myself slightly; it seemed like a typical farmer's daughter outfit. It was really cute though. She seemed to have heard my laugh because her head shot up to look at me, revealing her beautiful face. It just looks so perfect. She owned a pair of big, beautiful brown eyes. Her full lips were partly opened, as if she was trying to find words to say. Her perfectly shaped eyebrows furrowed slightly and her nose wrinkled. Even her nose was cute, slightly upturned at the tip. She looked like a fairy, if I was going to be perfectly honest.

"Well hello there!" The man chuckled, "My name's Charlie! I assume that you're Jasper?"

I smiled, "Indeed I am." He put his hand out for me to shake, I accepted still with a smile on my face, "I must say, I am very excited to work here."

He beamed, "Well, that's good. You need to have a lot of enthusiasm for a job that requires a lot of hard work like this. So let me introduce my kids. The one who's almost attacking poor Rose there is Emmett, but you probably have figured this out by now." He laughed and walked over to the fairy and put his arms around her shoulder, who by now looked absolutely terrified, "And this is Bella, my beautiful daughter."

I put my hand out for her to shake, she looked at it, "I'm clean, I use hand sanitizer and everything." She looked up at me, with no real emotion on her face and hesitantly shook my hand. She pulled a notepad out from her back pocket and flipped to a page and passed it to me.

'_Hello there, nice to meet you.'_

I shot Charlie a confused look and he sighed sadly, "Bella here is mute. A while back, something happened and she stopped talking. Now I won't tell you what happened, because that's her story to tell, but I'm sure you two will be good friends one day." He said, placing a smile on his previously sad face. I looked over at Bella and saw her giving me a weak smile. "So, Rose and Emmett can show you around, I've told Rose what you need to do but here's a list if you need it." He passed me a folded up piece of paper and I placed it in my back pocket. "You don't need to start today, feel free to wait until tomorrow." He smiled again, gave me a small wave before turning away and out of the farm.

Rose and Emmett showed me around, they showed me where the animals where and where the tools where. They showed me how to tend to the fields and what to do with the harvested crops. I was already excited and I hadn't even done anything yet.

I walked into the stable, Rose wanted me to feed one of the horses a carrot or something and it was a horse called Sunshine that she wanted me to feed. I looked at the nametags at the top of each gate that held the horses back. _Stormy... Jessie... Raven... Sunshine! _I looked up at a stunning white horse with the brightest blonde mane; it was probably blonder than Rose's hair!

I felt a tap on my shoulder; it was Bella holding a jar of carrots. _Who the hell keeps carrots in a jar? _I thought to myself. I nodded and took the jar from her, desperately trying to open the lid but it wouldn't budge. Suddenly the jar was out of my hands and then it was back in my hand with the lid in the other. I saw Bella smiling and I chuckled, "Thank you darlin'" I said casually, not realising my southern twang pop out. I saw her blush and nod and she pulled a dark brown horse, which I recognized as the one called Raven and pulled it outside.

I watched her as she elegantly hopped onto the horse, grinning as she did. She stroked the horse's mane and grabbed hold of the reign. The horse started a trot and suddenly it transformed into a graceful gallop around an empty field. Bella's hair was blowing wildly with the wind. Her face turned slightly pink as the breeze hit her face but it didn't bother her, her face was as radiant as before.

"Enjoying the view?" A voice said, creeping up behind me.

"Oh, hey Rose." I said as I spun around to see my sister standing behind me with a smile on her face, "What do you want?"

Rose giggled and mumbled something under her breath which sounded like, "More like what do you want?" She shook her head and beamed at me, "So... How you doin'?"

"I'm fine. Rose, what _do_ you want?"

She rolled her eyes, "Well, now you mention it," I groaned, "Me and Emmett are going to this bar that's around here we were wondering if you wanted to join us." She paused and smirked, "Bella might be coming."

I shrugged, "Sure whatever." I ran a hand through my hair and looked over at Bella still riding the horse, "So, she seems nice?"

Rose looked over at Bella too, "She's lovely," she stopped to think for a second, "It's funny how she's never said a word to me, but we're still best friends."

"Huh, I guess that is funny." I turned to face Rose again, "So tonight? When should I be ready?"

"7. And we're walking because it's not that far." She said before turning away and walking over to Bella.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I yelled after her.

"To get Bella and to get ready, silly." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, I watched as she and Bella walked off into the house, after replacing Raven in the stables, and I started some work before deciding to go get ready too.

"So, this is it!" Emmett exclaimed as we walked into the bar. The wooden floor was a rich shade of brown. The walls were lined with red booths and homey tables and chairs placed in the remaining area, leaving a space for anyone who wanted to dance. In the corner there was what I could only recognise as a karaoke machine; _Oh gosh, this place will be fun,_ I chuckled to myself. There were a few slot machines and a pool table next to the bar which had bar stools that matched the booths. It was a nice little bar, was more like a tavern though. "It's great, right?"

"Brilliant." I said, letting a grin form on my face.

"Knew you'd like it." He said placing an arm around my shoulder, "So let's get drinks and I'll introduce you to some people. We told Rose our orders and walked over to a couple in a booth, there was a handsome man who had striking platinum blonde hair that was slicked back which would've made him look rather serious, but his face was so warm and welcoming that it made no impact and his female companion was a pretty lady. She had light brown hair that fell in delicate curls, she looked very elegant and lady-like. "Jasper, this is Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen, If you're lucky, you can call them Carlisle and Esme."

"Please to meet you Doctor, Ma'am." I said, nodding to each of them as I greeted them, "I am Jasper Whitlock."

"Oh please, call us Carlisle and Esme. We've heard all about you, you're working at the Swan farm, right?" I nodded, "Well I'm trained as both a vet and a doctor so I help out around here with whatever, whenever. Our son is around here somewhere." He said, lifting himself up out of his seat briefly and sitting down with a smile, "He's over at the bar." He pointed to a man at the bar and I walked over with Emmett. Emmett did some sort of man hug with him and said something to him about me, before walking over to Rosalie. He turned around and smiled,

"Aha, so this is Jasper? Nice, pleased to meet you," he held out his hand and I shook it, he seemed nice enough, "So you're at the Swan farm? It's nice there," I nodded in agreement, "So I guess you're here with the love birds and Bella? Which leads me to assume you know about Bella's... quirk?" He dropped his head, "Oh dear, that sounded harsh. It's not a quirk... I guess it's just sad, y'know?"

"What do you mean?"

He looked over at Bella sadly and slid his hands into his pocket, "Well, I've known her since we were little. Grew up together really. She used to talk so much and then something happened and she just stopped. I miss her talking."

I put a hand on his shoulder, he looked so bloody miserable, "Well, maybe she'll talk again one day." I offered him a smile, "You make it sound like she's dead."

He laughed, "I guess you're right." He smiled brightly at me, briefly reminding me of a little kid at Christmas, "Y'know what? I think we'll get along just fine."

**A/N – I don't even know what happened with this. I had an idea and managed to write a chapter for a new story. And I'm currently writing a chapter for the middle of it and bleh. It's just an idea story; if that makes sense. Which it doesn't. Bleh, hope you enjoyed it. I've really gotten into Bella/Jasper. :3**


	2. The Cowboy God

**Disclaimer: Still nothing. I asked, politely at that, nothing. Bit selfish Stephanie but whatever. **

**Mute Beauty**

**Chapter 2 – The Cowboy God**

**Bella POV**

Sunlight beamed through my window, hitting my skin softly as it disturbed my sleep. I lifted myself up into an upright position on my bed, only to be blinded by the sunlight_. Christ, it was bright today_, I thought to myself as I got up out of bed, picked up clothes and walked into my bathroom. I took a quick shower, feeling refreshed as the water trickled down my bare skin. Charlie told me someone new was arriving today and staying with us, so I would try to not look completely disgusting.

After my show, I got dressed into a light blue shirt which I paired with short denim dungarees. I brushed my hair quickly and let it dry naturally. I was always grateful my hair was only slightly wavy. I knew when Rose let her hair dry naturally or used the wrong shampoo or conditioner it would go to near afro state, but_ I_ was the only other person that knew that and was sworn to secrecy.

I shoved my notepad and pencil into my back pocket, had a quick breakfast, shoved on my, unfortunately, muddy red boots and started my work in the barn. During my quick walk to the barn I took my time to appreciate my surroundings. It was lovely here; the fresh country air, beautiful scenery, the farm animals grazing around the fields, the sound of the horses neighing in the stables. It was magnificent here.

I sat down in the barn and started sorting through... well... something that Charlie shoved in front of me. I wasn't really sure what I was doing, but if I made it look like something, he wouldn't mind. "Rosie!" I heard Emmett squeal from behind me, I spun around to see him crushing poor Rose, leaving a man standing alone. I looked closer at the man from under my eyelashes; my mouth fell open. He was gorgeous. He had sort of medium length wavy dirty blonde hair, the kind 'surfer dudes' had. His face was perfect too, strong jaw, striking cheekbones, perfectly proportioned nose and beautiful cloudy grey eyes. They looked so innocent, they stood out. His brilliant bright face and then these striking grey eyes. I heard him laugh and snapped my head up, revealing my entire face to the visitor.

He was like a god.

"Well hello there!" Charlie chuckled, smiling at the god. "My name's Charlie! I assume that you're Jasper?"

"Indeed I am." The god, Jasper, said. I could hear a southern twinge to his voice. Scratch that, he's a cowboy god. God of the cowboys. I sat there day dreaming about him for a good few minutes when I felt Charlie put his arm around me and say,

"And this is Bella, my beautiful daughter." _Oh crap, the god's going to find out how severely screwed up I am._

Jasper stuck out his hand, indicating for me to shake it, I looked at it. Even his hand was perfect. _I bet he could do wonders with that hand_. "I'm clean, I use hand sanitizer and everything." He said, with a slight smirk on his face. I looked up at him, not really sure of what I should do. I shook his hand and pulled out my notepad, flipping to a page where I had previously written _'Hello there, nice to meet you.' _I shoved it in his hand, which caused him to give Charlie a confused look_, oh heck, here we go._

Charlie sighed, "Bella here is mute. A while back, something happened and she stopped talking. Now I won't tell you what happened, because that's her story to tell, but I'm sure you two will be good friends one day." He said, forcing himself to smile. I smiled up at him; he was a very trustworthy and noble man. "So, Rose and Emmett can show you around, I've told Rose what you need to do but here's a list if you need it. You don't need to start today, feel free to wait until tomorrow." He placed a folded up piece of paper in Jasper hand, gave him a wave and walked out of the barn.

I sat in the stables with my sketch pad, drawing my favourite horse Raven. She was a beautiful dark brown horse with a luxuriously soft and silky mane. She was by far the most agile and most graceful of the horses, but I did love all of them. I heard someone walk into the stable, I looked up to see the cowboy god walking past the horses, each time reading each of the horses name before stopping at Sunshine, and looking up at it. I picked up the jar of carrots that was on the shelf behind me and walked over to Jasper. I tapped him on the shoulder and passed the jar to him. He nodded and started twisting the lid, getting frustrated when it wouldn't budge. I smiled to myself; poor guy was twisting it the wrong way. I pulled it out of his hands and quickly twisted off the lid and place both the jar and lid back in his hand. He smiled at me and casually said, "Thank you darlin'" and I felt my knees go to jelly and my heart melt. I blushed furiously and nodded at him before retrieving Raven from her stable and starting to ride her outside.

I could see Jasper watching me and him talking to Rose. Not long after their conversation ended I could see Rose headed towards me, we put Raven back in the stables and headed up to my room.

It didn't take my long to pick out an outfit. I put on a white sleeveless blouse, paired with a pair of skinny dark blue denim jeans and white ballet flats. Rose insisted she curl my hair slightly so I let her; I wouldn't win. I never won.

Once Rose had decided between 2 of her outfit choices we rounded up Emmett and Jasper and started to walk. Our walk was in silence, excusing Emmett whispering in Rose's ear and making her giggle. So really it was just me and Jasper and silence; but then again, I'm always silent so it was just Jasper that was silent.

So our walk wasn't really in silence.

It was just boring.

Once we arrived Emmett took Jasper to meet the Cullen's, but not before he told us his and Jasper's order, Rose ordered the drinks and I slid into our usual booth. I watched as Jasper greeted the Cullen's, while Emmett reunited with me and Rose at the booth, I pulled my J2O closer to me and sipped it through a straw, not taking my eyes off Jasper.

Rose giggled, "Hey, earth to Bella?" I stopped staring at Jasper and looked over at Rose with an eyebrow raised, "So... Jasper's nice right?" I quickly scribbled on my notepad and passed it to Rose, she read it out loud, "'Yeah, he is; what happened to you?' Wow Bella, for someone who doesn't talk you've got a lot of attitude." She passed the note pad back to me.

"He's a nice guy though," Emmett stated, "I mean, I haven't talk to him much, but he's polite and looks friendly. And I mean he was really nice to you Bella, he treated you as if you were any normal person." He winced at his words, "Not that you're not normal! I mean, oh crap." I put my hand up and smiled reassuringly and then placed the hand on his arm, "Are you sure you're not offended?" I nodded, "Thanks Bells!" He pulled me into a great big hug, "Love you lil' sis."

I looked to where Carlisle and Esme were sat, only to find out Jasper had moved over to the bar; he was talking to Edward now. They seemed to be in deep conversation when Edward looked over at me sadly. I inwardly groaned, but then Jasper placed his hand on Edward's shoulder and Edward's face lit up and he laughed. I smiled at the affect Jasper had on people.

I pulled out my sketch pad and turned to the back, drawing a picture of the cowboy god. Sneakily hiding it and smiling at the man himself as he walked over to us.

"So, how's everyone?" He said, as he sat in the space next to me, casually placing his arm on the top of the booth and flashing a smile that made my whole body go weak.

This would be a_ long_ night.

**A/N – I have a cough. That is literally all I need to say right now.**


End file.
